Acousto-optic modulators are devices responsive to electrical signals to change the direction and intensity of the beam of radiation, such as a laser beam. Often such modulators are used to control the direction of a beam in the form of a scanner or intensity modulator. The efficiency and proper operation of such an acousto-optic modulator unit depends upon accurately controlling the angle of beam entry into the modulator to several arc minutes. This angle of entry into the modulator is called the Bragg angle. Since such acosto-optic modulator units are generally available at reasonable prices, these units are presently being considered to be used in commercial products to replace the usual mechanical scanner. However, in order to be price competitive, there is a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive mounting arrangement for the same that is readily adaptable to mass production techniques and still provide the high degree of stability and accuracy needed for mounting such modulators. In addition, such mounting arrangement also needs an adjustment scheme wherein a relatively coarse movement in the order of five degrees of rotation, that is easily detectable by a technician, is converted into a fine angular displacement, to accurately control the entry of the beam into the acousto-optic modulator.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved inexpensive mounting arrangement for acousto-optic modulators.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for acousto-optic modulators that includes an adjustment for accurately setting the Bragg angle beam of radiation relative to the modulator unit.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for acousto-optic modulator units that is readily adaptable to mass production techniques.